flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Falcon31
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ranger's Apprentice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Humans page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Rollback done [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean, rollback? Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let me know if you need anything. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea''']](talk) 18:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Congrats for your 1st year on the wiki and making b-crat! Let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help. Vgfsirius 03:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I will do if I need any help =] Falcon31 18:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! I just wanted to say hi after you edit on my user page. In what city in England do you live exactly?? I live near the city of Venlo in the Netherlands. Last I want to give you a compliment for your profile: it's pretty nice! greets, Ricardo The video looks great where you placed it. Good job~ Vgfsirius 23:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, there are a few incorrect category pages that need to be deleted. If you promote me to beuracrat, I can fix it, and I will also become more active on this wiki. Vgfsirius 19:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Wrong Categories I've been a little stupid by adding a wrong category, which happened like this: my computer didn't react anymore, so I pressed some random keys after which the computer did react again; too bad that I made a wrong category with that :-( Can you (or someone else) delete that category?? Sure, no problem! Falcon31 15:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!! User:Rikkerd1709 By the way, on the page Gerard is a wrong category as well: Araluans, which he isn't... At least I didn't do that this time ;) I'll sort that out as well =] Please let me know if you see anymore! Falcon31 09:20, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to say that I love your photo contributions to the Wiki pages. They make the characters, weapons, and places seem more real. Amazing job! MiniMachine 19:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you liked them, I really have to hand it to the people who designed the book covers though, they really know how to make some awesome covers Falcon31 19:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thnax for catching that and banning him...or her o.O Vgfsirius 20:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) RP Hi falcon! If u are intrested in helping me to build a Rangers Apprentice RP website please come to www.ranger-apprentice.proboards.com we have a Moderator space if you are interested come! Thanks!! Sure thing, I just set up an account under the name: Falcon Falcon31 19:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the message, Falcon. It's also nice to know that people acknowledge me in this wiki. It just seems so... quiet in here. Not a lot of users online and not a lot of current edits. It looks like it's just me and you that are keeping this up. I basically fix up the spelling and grammatical mistakes. I also try to get more badges. Thanks for making me feel welcome. I really appreciate it. Cheers, Sora Heartblade 00:23, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Just a question, Falcon. What does it take to become an admin? Sora Heartblade 00:25, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm just wondering how you get so many badges? Perhaps it's the fact that you're really committed. As I said before, you inspire me. BTW, I'm ranked 13 :D Sora Heartblade 08:21, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Falcon, I was just looking at your previous messages and saw what you called a 'spotlight wiki'. what does that mean? Sora Heartblade 10:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Achievement Leaderboard Hey, Falcon, nice job on the Leaderboard! First! Impressive... You got two lucky edits? "lucky" you.. ;D nice job Sora Heartblade 08:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I was a bit surprised to say the least, XDDD yay! I have first place!!! lol Falcon31 10:25, June 19, 2012 (UTC)